Recombinat human relaxing is of theoretical benefit in Scleroderma, a disease characterized by thickening and fibrosis of the skin and distinctive involvement of internal organs. This will be an open-label trial of relaxing at 25 micrograms/kg/day at continuous infusion for 24 weeks to study the efficacy and safety at this dose. We will enroll 3 participants at this center (20 National participants). These three participants received placebo in previous trial BMC #96-70.